Sometimes, Having a Twin Sucks
by d1a-m0nd
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis has a twin, but what happened to her?
1. How It All Began

_Dear Diary,  
__It has only been three days since I last saw my friends, and only three days since Courtney escaped. And now, I'm being held here. Is it me, or does everything seem different? I think it's me. I mean, I have been here for three days, without makeup and good clothes. I bet Courtney has stolen everything from me. My friends, my clothes, everything. Who does she think she is?! Taking everything I own and acting like that innocent child she is! It's wrong! If only I could get out and show her that Alison DiLaurentis, the better twin, if in charge. I was Queen Bee, now; people will think I'm a crazy bitch. I think Courtney needs to be taught a lesson. And soon...  
__-Alison__  
_

Three days. That's how long she had been in Radley for. Yet, it felt like forever. She wasn't crazy like her sister. But the doctors thought just that. And, if it said that Courtney had a twin on that stupid bitches medical or birth certificate, then she would never be in this mess. Anyway, Ali was good at getting revenge. And she knew the best way to do that. Especially on her own sister. Alison was good at getting people to disappear and never return. But, how could she get Courtney to disappear? Of course their brother would notice that one twin was missing. Or would he? Wouldn't Jason know now that a twin was missing? But didn't he also know that Courtney was going into Radley? So, how would he know that Courtney escaped and Ali was taking her bitch-of-a-sisters place? It's like the whole DiLaurentis family is messed up. Courtney was the crazy daughter. Jason was the son that got drunk. And Ali was that girl that didn't like anyone but her four friends. Surely the girls would know the difference in Ali, well Courtney's, attitude? Of course not. They were too dumb to notice. What about her parents? They would notice how she changed so quickly. Well, they should.

Ali needed to find a way out. But how could she. The windows have bar on them. The door only has a small window, but it had wires though it. And she could only have one visitor a day. But that didn't mean anyone actually came to see her. Who would? People think Courtney was the one in the mental hospital. Not Alison. Oh, is only sweet Ali's friends knew what was going on. But, lets face it. No one likes a crazy bitch. But really, the crazy one got out, pretending to be her sister. And the good one, had to stay. Sometimes, the nurse that looks after her would leave the door unlocked. But she never actually thought about running away, out of Radley. Maybe tonight was her chance, only if the stupid nurse left the door unlocked. And if Ali did escape the hospital, she would still have to find a way to her rid of her stupid sister. But how? She wasn't capable of murder. Or was she? If Ali did kill her sister, how could she hide everything? So that the police couldn't find the body, or the killer, which, in this case, was Alison. She wasn't a killer, yet. But it depends on if she even kills her sister.

Soon, three days turned into a week. Her spring break before seventh grade was beginning to go to waste. And Ali had good plans too. Go to her grandmothers. Stay at Spencer's the last night of seventh grade. And still, she was thinking of how to get her sister to disappear. Spencer's slumber party..if Ali could get out of Radley and get her sister to go, she could try to get rid of her then. But the only question was how, without getting asked questions by her parents or Jason. And all she could do was write in her diary...


	2. How To Escape

Ali sighed to herself as she sat at the little desk in her room at Radley. Her diary in front of her. "How am I meant to get out? There's nothing I can do..." She whispered to herself as she tapped the pen on the desk. Just as she was about to write another entry in her diary before the door swung open. "Courtney, you need to have your meds." She said, placing the small pill cup on the desk before leaving. Of course, Ali didn't need to take them, since she wasn't crazy. Rolling her eyes, she put the pills that were in the cup, straight into the bin. How could people not know about her? It was obvious that she wasn't Courtney. Courtney wore her hair straight. Alison, wore hers curly. But, to be honest, Ali's hair did straighten over the last week. And she didn't have a curler to curl her hair. Alison looked around before grabbing her pen, writing another entry into her diary.

_Dear Diary,  
__What can I do? I'm never going to get out of here. I need to get out of this stupid hospital. Is it even a hospital? Because, it just looks like a messed up place with small rooms and barred windows. I swear, if Courtney has taken everything from me, when I get back, I will kill her. I don't think anyone will miss her either. Well, I already know my revenge on her. Girl takes everything. Girl ends up dead.  
__-Alison__  
_

Ali closed the book and put it under the pillow. "Now I'm having fun." She grinned. Maybe just one more day, and she could be let out. And then, all Ali could do was wait, and wait, and wait, for that night. When Courtney, goes to stay at Spencer's. Then its bye bye to Courtney DiLaurentis, the cray cray twin. Just thinking about it, made Alison happy. Of course it would. She was planning her stupid twin sisters death. Or maybe, she was just crazy. But at the moment, that was the least of her problems.

Grinning, Alison looked around the room. She needed a way out. "Courtney, time to get into bed." The nurse said. Sighing, Ali got into bed, waiting for the rest of the lights to go out, before getting up, opening the room door. "Stupid bitch. Learn how to locks doors." She mumbled, tippy toeing to the window her sister use to climb out of. Alison looked around to see if anyone was coming before opening trying to open the window. Locked. "God." She sighed, reaching to get a bobby pin from her hair. That was the only thing she had left.

Ali quickly looked around again, quickly using the bobby pin to unlock the window. After about two minutes, the window unlocked. Ali sighed in relief and quickly climbed out, closing the window behind her, before walking down the side of the building to the main road. If she walked, she might end up dead before getting to Rosewood. And if she got a ride from some stranger, she could still end up dead.

As she began walking down the dark road, a car past her. The driver, seemed familiar. Why would one of Ali's friends be passing Radley. Unless, the person was visiting her, thinking it was Courtney. "Of course not." She said, continuing to walk to Rosewood.


	3. The New Ali

"Finally, seventh grade is almost over." Courtney said, sitting in Spencer's hot tub, along with the other girls, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna.

"I love the new you. You're so, nice."Emily said, smiling at Courtney.

"Well girls, it's a new year. And a new me." Courtney said.

"Wow, Ali. You've changed, a lot. I like it." Spence grinned.

"Thanks." Courtney replied.

Like hell she was telling the girls she was Courtney. She just started liking her new life. Or was she just changing her sisters? To be honest, Courtney didn't care. All she knew, was that she would be in so much trouble if, or when, Alison got back. But she knew Ali would have to keep a low profile. And as long as Ali was concerned, she just had to keep a low profile till the night Courtney goes to stay at Spencer's for the slumber party.

"The slumber party will be amazing." Han said, wrapping her hair around her fingers.

"Of course it will, Spence did plan it after all." Courtney said, playfully rolling her eyes. All the other girls just laughed.

"Come on guys, you helped to, Ali." Spencer said with a small smile.

"We can do anything now, knowing your crazy sister's in Radley." Hanna smiled.

"Of, course she is." Courtney said, giving the girls each a small, weak looking smile.

"Cheer up, Courtney!" Aria said with a small laugh. "This will be the best summer ever!" She squealed.

"I know, I know." Courtney laughed. "Come on girls, lets go inside." She said, getting up before wrapping a towel around her.


End file.
